


Safe & Sound

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, cuddles & snuggles, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry invites the boys over for a movie night. Cuddles and fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe & Sound

It was 10:30 on a Saturday morning when Harry sent a mass to text to his four closest friends- Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Niall.

hey guys! film night tonight! you know the routine. bring blankets and munchie food! be at my place at 6:00ish. xo -hazza. 

It was the day of the boys' monthly movie night. They all took turns having it at all the boys' flats. This month, it was Harry's turn. 

After finishing his tea, Harry grabbed his wallet and made his way to the store to buy some things to make dinner with. He decided to make pasta with homemade alfredo sauce and garlic bread. 

When Harry arrived back at his flat, he looked at the clock and saw it was only 11:45. He figured he should probably clean up. His flat was a complete disaster from the last time he had the boys over.

To make cleaning more fun, Harry put an Ed Sheeran album on. Dancing along with the music, cleaning went by in a flash. He had finished cleaning his flat in just over an hour. Quite an accomplishment if Harry said so himself.

Harry sighed as he looked at the time. He still almost four hours until he had to start making dinner. He needed to find a way to keep himself occupied for a while. 

He ambled about his flat for a few minutes before his eyes landed on his bookshelf. Harry reached for the book entitled Leaves of Grass by Walt Whitman. Zayn had borrowed it to him, saying it could quite possibly change his life. Harry decided what better to pass the time than to read. 

Harry made himself a cup of tea and made himself comfortable in his reading chair and started reading. Before he knew it, it was already almost five o’clock. Harry had nearly finished the book. He could definitely understand why Zayn loved it so much. 

Yawning and stretching, Harry got up from the chair and made his way to the kitchen to start dinner for him and the boys. He started on the sauce first, knowing it would take the longest. While the sauce was simmering on the stove, Harry putted around the kitchen humming happily to himself. After the sauce was finished, he set it aside and put the pasta on to boil. He would wait for the boys to arrive to make the garlic bread, seeing as it wouldn't take long at all to make. 

It was a few minutes past six when Harry heard his door open. He peeked in the front hall to see who it was. 

"Hey, Hazza!" Louis greeted as he hugged Harry. 

Harry pressed a light kiss to Louis' lips in greeting. "Hey, Lou. How're you?" 

A brilliant smile lit up Louis' face. "Much better now that I'm here." 

Harry rolled his eyes and made his way back to the kitchen with Louis trailing behind. 

"It smells amazing, Haz."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Boobear." 

Just then, the front door opened again. 

"Harry?" It was Liam. 

"In the kitchen." Harry called out. 

Liam made his way to the kitchen and went around the give Harry a hug. 

"Hi Hazza. It smells absolutely brilliant in here." 

Harry chuckled and pressed a his lips to Liam's. 

"Thanks love. You're the second one to say that." 

Liam pulled back to greet Louis. "Hey, Lou!" 

Louis pouted. "What? No kiss for me?"

Liam rolled his eyes and pulled Louis to him and firmly kissed him.

"Better?" 

Louis beamed up at Liam and nodded.

Harry giggled at the two of them and started on the garlic bread. 

"Want any help?" Louis offered.

Harry and Liam both stared at Louis in disbelief. "Louis. The last time you tried to cook, you almost set the flat on fire." Harry exclaimed.

"That was one time! Can we please drop it?" 

Harry and Liam burst out laughing at the look of pure exasperation on Louis' face. 

Liam patted Louis on the cheek. "Sorry, love. We don't soon forgot near disasters such as that." 

"Why don't you go get the blankets arranged in the living room while we wait for Niall and Zayn to get here." Harry suggested while pulling the garlic bread from the oven. 

Louis pouted and made his way to the living room. 

Just as Harry finished saying that, the front door opened. 

"Hi, sorry we're late!" Zayn called from the front hall. 

"Maybe if someone hadn't had to stop and buy another pack of fags, we would be on time." Niall grumbled from behind Zayn. 

Zayn pressed a kiss to the corner of Niall’s mouth. "Sorry babes. Forgive me?" 

Niall just rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen with Zayn trailing behind.

"Hey lads!" Niall cheerfully greeted. 

A chorus of 'Niall!'s and 'Zayns!'s was heard. 

Zayn pulled Harry to his chest and began twirling them around the kitchen. Harry laughed joyfully as the other boys watched in amusement.

The boys slowed to a stop after a few rotations of the kitchen. 

“What’s for dinner? I’m starved!” Nialls asked while rummaging through the fridge. 

Zayn looked at him in disbelief. “You ate less than two hours ago! How in the world are you hungry??”

Niall just shrugged and continued on his quest. 

Harry cleared his throat. “I made pasta with alfredo and garlic bread for dinner.”

Harry suddenly got an armful of Niall. "You are absolutely amazing. Favourite person ever." Niall exclaimed while he had his faced buried in Harry's chest. 

Harry just chuckled and ran his hand though Niall’s mess of blonde hair. 

"Alright. Someone set the table please." Harry said while gently pulling himself from Niall’s grasp. 

Liam went to the cabinet and grabbed the plates while Zayn grabbed some cans of pop from the fridge. Louis and Niall went and sat at the table, trying to stay out of everyone's way.

Dinner finished cooking quickly and the boys dug in, everyone taking a good sized portion. Niall taking twice as much, as usual. They ate in silence for a few moments, as everyone was ravenous. After their plates had been mostly eaten they all started to slow down and chew their food.

“This is delicious Harry.” Liam said.

“Thank you!” Harry beamed at the compliment. He shot up remembering something he had bought yesterday for this very occasion. He had forgotten all about it. He appeared back in the room adorned with an apron that read ‘Kiss the Cook!’.

The boys all laughed and got up to do as the apron commanded. They all put their dishes in the sink. Harry grabbed a rag and threw it at Niall, who took it and wiped down the table, Liam and Zayn rinsed dishes and put them in the dishwasher and Louis and Harry put away all the extra food and made a giant bowl of popcorn.

“Come on lads!” Louis exclaimed headed for the living room. As he reached the living room he jumped into the pile of blankets and pillows he had accumulated. He burrowed into them and poked his head back out. “Jump in!”

The rest of the boys looked at each other, a slightly evil look in their eyes. 

"One..." Niall started.

"Two...." Zayn continued.

Louis realized what was about to happen and tried to scramble away. He was caught in the tangle of blankets so he couldn't get very far.  
"Three!" Harry all but screamed as the four of them all jumped on Louis. 

Louis let out a shriek as they landed on him. 

"Get... off.... can't... breathe!" 

The boys laughed and moved off Louis. Being ever dramatic, he made a huge show of gasping for breath afterwards. 

Louis pouted, "You guys are jerks." 

"Aw, Lou. We all know that you don't really mean that." Zayn said as he crawled into Louis' lap. 

“Come on, guys! I thought this was film night! There is a serious lack of film watching happening right now.” Niall exclaimed as he sat in front of Harry’s movie shelf. 

“Well, pick something out then!” Liam said while taking his place on the floor in front of the recliner. 

Zayn and Louis had already claimed the middle of the floor, and the majority of the blankets also. Harry sat next to Niall, helping him pick out a film. 

After a few minutes of deliberation, they all decided to watch Rocky Horror Picture Show. While Harry set up the film, the rest of the boys got themselves situated properly. When Harry turned around, he saw what looks to be a giant pile of blankets with three heads. He chuckled at the mental image. 

They all looked at him funny, but didn’t say anything. Zayn, who was on the end of the pile, lifted up a corner of a blanket to let Harry join them. After pressing play, Harry snuggled closer to Zayn. Louis and Niall sang along with nearly all the songs, sometimes doing little dances. Liam would occasionally glance at them with a fond smile on his face. 

By the end of the movie the boys had moved impossibly closer to each other. Harry was curled up on Zayn’s lap, Liam and Louis were cuddled together using Harry’s leg as a pillow, and Niall was curled up using Louis’s stomach as a pillow. 

None of the boys were awake enough to put in another movie, so Niall just grabbed the remote and turned the telly off. There was a few mumbled “good night’s” before they all fell asleep, taking comfort in each others’ presence.


End file.
